


Maybe It's Not Just A Feverish Dream

by hyucklaugh



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, It's just taejun cuddling no big deal, M/M, taehyun is his baby after all, too many of yeonjun calling taehyun baby, well what can i do, what kind of tags are this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Taehyun gets sick and maybe he just wants some cuddle session with his older boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Maybe It's Not Just A Feverish Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisha, this is inspired by you!  
> Please forgive me if it's not good enough, I rushed it this morning lol  
> For anyone who come here to expect a good written fic, I'm sorry to disappoint you all.  
> But hopefully you can still enjoy it!

Yeonjun is flicking mindlessly on the remote TV in the living room when he caught sight of Taehyun waddling towards him from the corner of his eyes. And did he mentioned that Taehyun is wearing one of his cardigan again? His cardigan that is too big for the younger lithe frame, that just kinda swallows him whole. And God forgive him, that sweater paws. That _cute_ sweater paws. Yeonjun thinks he just died a little bit inside.

Without any words the younger just goes straight to his lap and rest all of his weight on the older, snuggles close to him with no gap left between their bodies. And Yeonjun would’ve squealed in delight, because you see, his baby, his _precious_ baby, is cuddling him without him having to begs for it first, if not for the fact that the younger body’s feels warm, way _too_ warm actually.

“Baby are you okay?” he asked with obvious worry laced in his voice. He put his hand on the younger’s forehead and immediately pull it back. “Oh my god baby you’re burning!”

The younger didn’t answer, just snuggles up closer to him, hiding his face in the junction between his shoulder and neck. But Yeonjun won’t buy any of it. He tries to pry the younger off of him gently so he can face him.

“Baby please look at me, are you sick?” he whispers softly while cupping the other’s cheeks in his hands.

“M’head hurts,” the younger finally mumbles weakly.

Yeonjun’s heart clenches painfully at this. Looking at his precious baby being all weak and vulnerable like this really hurts him too. It feels as if someone just rips his heart out straight from his chest.

“Then let’s get you tucked in on the bed okay? Maybe lying down will help with the headache,” he said soothingly. “I’ll prepare some food and bring medicine.”

But the younger just shakes his head, which in turn seemed to increase the dizziness. “Mhmm, don’t wanna. I wanna be here with you,” he said with a pout while proceeded to bury his face on Yeonjun’s shoulder again and curled up on his chest.

Yeonjun thinks he might burst into tears. God please spare him why is his boyfriend so cute like this! And forgive his weak heart, how could someone expect him to refuse the younger’s request when all he asks is for Yeonjun to cuddle him? Yeonjun definitely won’t have the strength to say no. And to think that it’s _so_ rare to see the younger being all clingy like this after their earlier debut time. He thinks he might just die from happiness.

Yeonjun ended up circling his arms around the younger protectively. But on second thought, he started to drape the both of them with the blanket that was thrown over at the back of the couch. “Okay baby if that’s what you want. I’ll order some porridge and you can sleep while we wait for it to come okay?”

The younger just nods at this, his lids already feel so heavy as if some weights were placed on them. The last thing he could remember is the soothing motion of a warm hand on his back before black consumes all of his senses.

\--

Taehyun woke up to a soft voice calling his name accompanied by a warm hand on his cheek. “Wake up baby, the porridge is here. Let’s eat first and eat the medicine and then you can go back to sleep okay?”

Taehyun whines at this, refuses to open his eyes and instead just buries his face on the older’s chest deeper. Yeonjun feels warm and he feels far too comfortable snuggling up on the older like this. And he has no idea how the older manages to get the porridge to the living room. Does that means there’s a time when Yeonjun left him by himself on the couch? He unconsciously pouts at this.

Yeonjun just chuckles at the younger’s antics. “Baby, you know I like it when you’re being all cute like this but you need to eat something okay? Or the fever won’t get better,”

“But being like this is enough hyung. You’re warm and it helps keep me warm so the fever will go down by itself,”

Yeonjun lets out an endearing laugh at this. His baby is really stubborn, be it when he’s healthy or when he’s sick like this. But Yeonjun doesn’t mind though. In fact, he just found it really really _really_ cute. “I don’t think that’s how it works baby. Come on, up we go,” he said while maneuvering the younger so he’s now lying on his side with Yeonjun’s left arm supporting his back.

Taehyun whines louder at this but the older just shushed him and proceeded to feed him with his right arm. “Okay open up now aaa,” he said while opening his own mouth.

The younger couldn’t help but chuckles at this. No wonder MOAs always call him fake maknae, because the way he open his mouth now is just really cute Taehyun thinks it’s a pity that he’s the only one who can see it. But maybe not so much of a pity though, on second thought he thinks he didn’t want to share this side of Yeonjun to anyone beside himself. When he found the older looking at him with the spoon still hanging in the air between them he finally relents and let the older feed him.

The older keeps on feeding him until Taehyun thinks he can takes no more of it. “I’m full hyung,” he whines again. He knows and realizes that he whines a lot today, but he thinks he can just use the fever as an excuse this time.

“Okay it’s time for the medicine now!” the older says way too cheerfully. Taehyun actually winced at this while imagining the bitter taste of it. Bleh. And Yeonjun must have caught the shift on his expression because suddenly there’s hands pinching both of his cheeks.

“Oh my God my baby is sooo cute are you afraid of the medicine? Where’s my brave baby boy? Where’s the ice prince everybody talked about now huh?” the older cooed adoringly at him.

Taehyun just swats the older hands from his cheeks and sulkily turns his head to the side. “I ain’t scared. I just didn’t like the taste. It’s bitter,” he said under his breath which earned him another laugh from the older.

“Hmm. Maybe we should try that mouth to mouth method to eat medicine like the one we saw in dramas? Maybe the sweetness from my lips will help lessen the bitter taste?” the older said teasingly while wriggling his eyebrows.

Taehyun just stares dumbly at the older. Did the older just seriously said what he thinks he did? Gosh he really couldn’t believe his ears. But then again, he should’ve know better. It’s Yeonjun and his lame jokes after all.

“You’re unbelievable hyung,” he says incredulously while snatching the medicine from the older. “I’ll eat it by myself.”

Taehyun ended up swallowing the medicine while shutting his eyes tightly, trying to force it down his throat without gagging. But what he didn’t expect though, is for a pair of soft lips to land on his own after. His reflex almost caused him to open his eyes, but he thought his brain knows better, because before the signal can reach his brain, the familiarity of the lips just caused his eyes to remain closed.

It’s a chaste kiss, not their first either, but the tingling sensation still left him floating among the clouds just the same. After some time, the kiss started to gets deeper it left both of them breathless. Yeonjun finally pull apart and rest their foreheads together. “I also heard that a kiss can help cure the fever,” he mumbles while smiling softly at the younger. Taehyun couldn’t help the chuckles that left his mouth in return.

And he thinks it’s at times like this, with love and affection so very apparent in the older dark eyes that Taehyun _always_ feels so thankful to have him by his side.

So maybe getting sick once in a while is not so bad after all right?

If that means he gets to be taken care of by the love of his life like this.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's willing to read it until the end, thank you. There's no other word.
> 
> Find me on twitter guys @tinyandbroken


End file.
